XMaxx 2018 - Final Update!
Click Here to go to the original news post! 12/14/18 09:39AM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/2 '''Travis']'' = XMaxx 2018 - Final Update! = 〠【DV◎RAK】〠 & Asssa123 - I Need Gold DV0RAK ��♫Once I was a boy In some need of gold So I begged my mom, and she told me no Went onto the news Begged for cash and views I wanted some gold membership so I shall spam a few Oh, I need gold, I need gold, I need gold today I need that Xcelsior and also Goldenray, hey I need gold, I need gold, I need gold today Travis can you give me gold, I’m desperate for it, ay♫�� Asssa newsbanned me So I’ll make an alt Surely volatile Will give me gold and all I asked once again And was told by all friends Do not ask for cash or gold, why won’t this ever end? Oh I need gold, I need gold, I need gold today I need that xcelsior and also goldenray, hey I need gold, I need gold, I need gold today Travis can you give me gold, I’m desperate for it, ay Asssa123 Look I been tryna get that gold membership Without NT gold, I am a full pessimist Bitter taste up in my attitude, like dull peppermint My account is like a stocking with some coals left in it Sorry if I must be so persistent I prefer perfect position Need the perks of being golden, like that train I think is gilded Or the gift of having no ads, but it’s all in due precision Sorry mods, but Imma ask, I don’t care bout your opinion Spam it like gimme gold I need gold, asssa should buy me gold I need it badly, it’s almost so critical Love all the cars even if they are digital Need all your cash, man I sound like a criminal I need that gold icon To show that I’m gold, I can’t Wait for someone to get me gold, I want To get gold and don’t ban me, it controls my thoughts Wondering why 〠【DV◎RAK】〠 has the can have nt g0ld plx? Well, as one of Nitro Type's biggest supporters, he just keeps on being awesome! So long story short, he, of course, wanted the admin/moderator only car, but isn't a moderator. Sooooo I jokingly made him a deal. I told him, "you make me the next fire XMaxx song, and I'll give it to you." Obviously, I expected him to laugh it off. Nope! He and Asssa123 hit the studio and created this masterpiece. To the top of the Billboard 100! XMaxx 2018 - Final Car! The Silent Knight Buy it from the dealership for $15,000,000 Starting December 1st !! # Go to the Dealership # Buy the Rocket Sleigh # Race using your new sleigh to earn fun prizes! Any XMaxx event car will work towards the new achievements and win you 50% extra cash and XP from every race! XMaxx 2018 Exclusive Cars! Jolly RS Complete 125 Races with a holiday car to earn this extra cozy car Jolly GTX LG Complete 400 Races with a holiday car to earn this lit ride The Goldray Be a gold member to earn this badboy! The Wraptor Race 100 times in a single session! The Wraptor GG Use 1,000 Nitros with a holiday car (or truck!) The Silent Knight Buy it from the dealership for $15,000,000 XMaxx 2018 Retro Cars Earn these festive rides originally from past XMaxx years! Rocket Sleigh This starter car is available in the dealership for just $10,000 Buddy's Snowmorocket Help Santa's favorite Elf by completing 150 Races with a holiday car Shadow XMaxx Tree Oh Em Gee it's back! We said it would never be back.. but.. it is! 500 races, it's yours for life Dark Elf Use 600 Nitros with a holiday car to score this old school ride The Golden Gift Be a gold member! Gilded Xxpress Be a gold member! Hygge Racing! Category:News Posts Category:2018 News Posts